I Remember
by Runningfreespirit
Summary: When Kanda saw those chocolate locks matted with blood and brown eyes dulled from any life, he thought the boy was dead. But fate just hated Kanda so much now didn't it? {AU, Yullen, Lavilena}


**A/N: Yeah I know I shouldn't be putting up new stories but this was something that I need to write to help my writers block and so I thought of this so here, I do plan to continue this but only when I have time to spare cause I need to work on the other stories for now before I can write the next chapter. I hope to get Before the Blizzard ch 3 done soon or the next chapter of We Met by the Sea but have this little story for now in the mean time. Also this is a bit all over the place since I just kind of typed it every now and then and also I didn't pre-read this so there may be errors in here. Anyway hope you like this prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: Oops forgot to put this in here, i don't own dgm and all that (if i did i would give everyone hugs)**

* * *

I remember the warmth of the sun that day, warm like the smile I got from the one I loved. It was a blue cloudless day, perfect for going out to the beach or something like that, most of the people at our school either went down to the beach or went to go hang out with friends somewhere. I remember I was with two of my friends that day and with the one I loved, we where at Lenalee's house (her brother wouldn't stop pestering her _or_ her boyfriend) just playing dumb board games cause it had been a while since we actually did anything like that and it was nice, nice to just be with each other like old times. But anything good can't last forever.

It first started on the news a few months back, something about an outbreak, I really didn't pay attention because I the news didn't interest me in the slightest but over time the reports on the news grew more frantic and saying that citizens should move out of the areas that they advised to get away from. I think we were safe but I can't really remember though but soon I heard of the camps or 'quarantine zones' they called them. I soon started to pay attention to the news because I started to see people outside like just didn't look like people anymore. I was shaking with fear by that point. I don't even remember when I heard Kanda open my door. That night I packed my things and left my tiny apartment with a heavy heart.

More time past, it was all a blur to me but I do remember one thing out of all of it. Kanda.

I can't exactly tell you all the details of what happened because all I _can_ remember is fear, fear of what was happening, fear of the change, fear of getting killed, and fear of never getting to see anyone I care about again.

 **00oo00oo00**

A sigh escaped a young brown haired mans mouth, tired and bored, "I can't believe I'm stuck on guard duty _again_." He muttered. He hated it when he stood guard outside the chain link fence of the warehouse. Although it didn't look like much on the outside it sure as hell served them extra room when they needed but does that really matter now when they would have to pack up and leave again? No absolutely not. But he shouldn't be complaining about it when he should be enjoying that they have a stable place to at least stay for the moment.

Brown eyes looked up at the blue cloudless sky above him and smiled bitterly at what the sky reminded him of. A rustling in a nearby bush by the outskirts of the forest snapped the young man out of his daydreaming, he quickly grabbed him gun from his holster and pointed it toward the sound.

He totally didn't expect a freaking rabbit to pop out, he lowered him gun down and let out a groan, 'Really?! Scared by a rabbit of all things.' But he didn't expect a redheaded idiot to come strolling right after the rabbit.

"Lavi!" The brown haired boy almost screamed.

"Heya Al." The man known as Lavi casually said, coming to stand by the young man.

"What was that all about?" The boy was not looking forward to having a heart attack today thank you very much.

"What? I just wanted to go a little exploring in the woods." Lavi gave the boy a lazy smile, "Besides it didn't hurt anyone." The redhead just leaned his back to the wall of the building and folded him hands behind his head.

"Are you sure no one got hurt I mean you are gonna be in a couple of seconds." The boy said with a bit of laughter, oh he is going to get it.

"What do you mean?" Lavi was lost what did Al mean by him getting hurt.

The heavy footfall of footsteps what where answered Lavi's question, he could also hear faint clicking of heals as well. Shit.

"I fucking told you-" A man with dark hair started.

"Kanda," The simple but curt voice broke off whatever the other man was going to say, "You know you can't blame an idiot like Lavi to go exploring the forest." The voice stated firmly.

"Hey, what's that's suppose to mean Lena?" The said redhead protested.

"You know I still love you, you big goof." The girl named Lenalee giggled.

The young man that just stood by just looked at his friends with amusement, god that takes him back to when before everything went to shit.

Before he could reminiscent on the past a voice broke him out of his slight daze.

"Hey Allen, I can take your post for a while, I know you need some sleep." It was Lenalee that spoke. Her gentle smile met his eyes. Allen knows that he doesn't need any "sleep" but he got the message anyway, Kanda's been restless for a couple days ever since he heard about a horde of zombies being in the area. Allen knows Kanda secretly cares for everyone in there little group and the restlessness just proves it even more.

Allen smiles warmly to Lenalee and accepts her offer, "Sure, I can do for a quick nap." Allen leans off of the brick wall of the building and stretches before heading inside.

There was a long silence after the boy left. Kanda was the first to speak, "We need to leave soon." No one responded after the statement but Lavi spoke after a few seconds of silence, "You do know those claims are just rumors right?" His sudden happy go lucky attitude changed to apathetic tiredness.

Kanda just glared at the redhead before turning his back to the pair but before he got through the threshold of the door to the building he hissed out threatening words to Lavi, "Your being fucking ignorant."

That night no words were spoken between anyone.

 **00oo000oo00**

Kanda wasn't usually a cold hearted person but when it came down to one person he could be down right vicious to anyone if they were threatened by anyone. That one person was kind of his whole deal for staying alive for as long as this whole zombie shit when down. He did have someone before everything went to shit but that person disappeared before the camps were structured. You could see the grief the day after the person left, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Lenalee just sighed as she looked to the glass windows above, she could see the stars shining bright, before the lights from the city would block out the stars and all you could see was a faint glow or just a plain dark sky. She hated how this was the way she got to actually see the stars' own light, sure she had been on camping trips with friends and family but to see them like this while fearing for your life because some undead person may come out somewhere and bite you? She shivered at the thought. 'I'm thinking to much, I need some sleep.' With that she curled up on her side and closed her eyes wishing for a better tomorrow.

When she opened her eyes again it was met with an emerald green eye, she yelped and sat up quickly from her place on the ground.

"Morning, Lena." Oh it was just Lavi. She heaved a huge sigh then promptly smacked him in the arm, hard, "Ow!" She smirked at the pained yelp.

"That's what you get for scaring me." She smiled as she stood up from her spot and held out her hand for Lavi.

"Aw, can't I just have a little fun?" Lavi said grabbing her hand.

"Oh Lavi, what am I going to do with you?" Lenalee heaved up the tall redhead, her head only came to his chest but when she put on her heels she almost could be at his nose.

"Your gonna love me and be the best girlfriend ever?" Lavi smirked down at her.

"Mmm, maybe." She turned around to get her heels but before she even started looking she saw that neither Allen nor Kanda where there.

"Hey Lavi, where's Kanda and Allen?" She usually didn't wake up to find either of them gone, they would usually wait till everyone was awake to start taking about going somewhere.

"Oh yeah, Kanda realized we should get more rations so he and Allen left." Now this mystified her.

"But shouldn't have Kanda talked to all of us?" This didn't feel right.

"I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen." Lavi's voice sounded bitter.

Lenalee had a bad feeling, Kanda never and she means _never_ went out without talking to everyone in the group about what things they needed more of. Why was Kanda acting this way?

A hand on her shoulder broke her out of her thoughts, "Hey, its gonna be fine." Lavi spoke in a gentle voice to her. She nodded her head stiffly. She wants to believe him she really does but this all just screams trouble for them all.

 **00oo000oo00**

No matter how many times Allen looks at the vacant buildings, he can't believe that zombies have really driven people out of certain areas. It often scared him sometimes. He didn't see the large crowds of cars filling up the streets hoping to get away from the horror that had came down on the human population, no, he was dragged out of his apartment by Kanda, he never saw the panic in people's eyes but after a few days he could already feel it.

But now, he feels the fear like a sixth sense, it was a horrible feeling when you didn't know when something was going to pop out at you but it dulled somewhat over the year and a half that humankind was suffering from this plague of undead. Sometimes all of this just seems too surreal to Allen, like he was in some wild dream and he just wouldn't wake up. The days before it all started seems like a far off distant dream, something that won't come back even if you wish hard enough. It almost seemed like time was repeating itself, well for Allen that is, the whole zombie apocalypse brought back the memory when his whole world kind of took a turn for the worst. It was when he was six, he smelled the blood before he actually saw the body and he didn't know any better when he opened that bedroom door or the strange man that was besides Mana's body. No, he also didn't expect said man to turn toward him and slash his knife at his, luckily his mind caught up to him and he moved out of the way but the knife did nick him on his left cheek in a horizontal line, it was deep enough to stay a scar. Weird enough Allen only remembered that little piece about Mana's death, only seeing the dead body and that man, after that he didn't remember much but somehow he passed out because he woke up to find Cross by his bedside. Cross didn't tell Allen anything in the years he lived with him and when the time came for when Allen moved out he didn't have any interest any longer to ask Cross what happened that night, he wouldn't budge an inch when he kept asking. Now that Allen thought about that it seemed strange that Cross would withhold information about Mana, the man who raised Allen, found Allen alone on the streets, nursed him back to health. To this day he still does not know one thing, Allen doesn't even know if Cross is alive or not.

So lost in his own thoughts he bumped right into Kanda who was walking ahead of him.

"Mph, hey why did you sto-" A hand covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence. Kanda was looking away from him, toward the end of the street they were walking down. Allen froze when he saw a lone zombie walking at a snails pace having not noticed the two males presence yet.

Allen looked up to Kanda for what to do. Kanda looked down at him and motioned his head to the left, toward the abandoned building. Allen silently nodded his head and Kanda took the lead. Kanda opened the double doors as silently as possible and held it open for Allen to get through and closed it just as gently as he had opened it.

"Do you think there's more?" Allen spoke his worries in a whisper.

"Might be, damned rabbit doesn't know what he's talking about." Kanda muttered his last statement quietly to himself but there was barely any noise to help hide what he said. Allen wondered what Lavi had said to make Kanda pissed off this time. Before the brown haired young man could dwell on what happened a gun shot rang through the air. Kanda and Allen exchanged looks, they didn't even have there guns out.

Curious, Allen looked through one of the many windows of the building to find a girl had shot down the zombie that was at the end of the street. Grabbing Kanda's sleeve he pulled them both down to the safety of the small expense of wall below the window, before the view completely disappeared he saw the girl look over at there direction and smile.

"What was that?!" Kanda whispered harshly to his companion.

"I don't know but I saw a girl where that zombie was." Allen was shaking a little, they had never come across anyone else in the places they stayed at, not anyone that seemed so young and that was armed!

"Tsk." Kanda peeked out from under the window and saw no one there, "She isn't there anymore, idiot." Kanda looked over to the boy with narrowed eyes.

"What?!" Allen sprung up and looked out the window to find that Kanda's words were true, "I swear I saw someone there." He muttered.

"Whatever, lets get going." Kanda, still on the defense, walked toward the opposite way of the window, further into the building.

Allen looked toward Kanda with pleading eyes but gave up and looked back to the window, he swore he saw a girl that was maybe around the age of twelve and he also saw a black gun in her hand. Was it her that shot the zombie? Now that he mentioned it he saw absolutely nothing at the end of the street except for a small pool of blood and few items that people dropped. Was he just imagining everything? Did he really see that girl? Allen looked through his memories, he was pretty sure he saw someone. With one last look and a call from Kanda he started to walk away from the window.

 **00oo00oo00**

Dark clouds started to form in the sky by early afternoon, Allen was sure it was going to rain and that they would have to walk back to base in it. He tried to repress a groan at the thought. He hated walking in the rain without an umbrella. Kanda and him were in the center of the town they were currently in, when Kanda had woken him up early that morning he told him to get up and come with him. He asked what they were doing up before Lenalee and Lavi but Kanda just brushed it off saying they needed more food. Allen didn't like the idea but went along with it anyway, before he left with Kanda he spotted Lavi turning to go back into the warehouse but brushed it off.

Allen didn't know how long they where out, he forgot to put on his wristwatch before following Kanda out toward the small town. He didn't like staying out so late but if it's with Kanda then he feels just a little more safe. Upon the places they visited they didn't find any left over food, it seemed that some people had already come through the area.

Allen let out a small sigh, he was starting to get tired of all this walking, he just wanted to go lay down. Before Allen could relay his complains to Kanda three gunshots ran out and a blood curdling scream rang out not to far from the pair. At that moment it started to rain. Kanda quickly looked over his shoulder to Allen but Allen's attention was over to the side at the stretch of road of another street. Not to far from them was a girl that looked to be twelve with a black gun in her hand pointed at a woman that now lay on the ground dead.

Allen was completely terrified, someone had just killed someone, it wasn't even a zombie by the way of the woman's skin, it looked to clean and human. He couldn't believe someone was murdered by someone so young. He feared that he would be next after the girl realized the two were just feet away from her. Allen felt a jolt and realized that Kanda was dragging him by his hand running. Allen was too shaken to process what was happening.

Kanda didn't stop running with Allen's hand in his until he started to reach to outskirts of the town. He slowed his pace when he thought they were close to the warehouse.

"Damn it, I knew something like this would happen!" Kanda nearly screamed but a hand on his shoulder caught his attention. Allen looked at him with calming eyes and calmed his breathing that he didn't realize started to get heavier with his anger. True be told, Kanda was shaken up by that girl as well, he was afraid of Allen getting hurt if the girl looked in there direction. Allen smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his wait resting his head on the taller mans shoulders.

"It's alright." Allen whispered softly, rain soaking his hair.

Kanda caved into the comfort the younger man was offering wrapping his own arms around Allen's shoulders, giving the younger a slight squeeze. They stayed like that for a minute before the incident came back to Kanda's mind. He gave Allen a quick kiss on the top of his brown locks and untangled his arms from him.

"We should get back to Lavi and Lenalee." Kanda absentmindedly said aloud, Allen gave a nod and they set out back to the warehouse.

 **00oo00oo00**

When they got back Kanda issued that they pack everything and get ready to leave. Allen didn't blame Kanda for doing this. He didn't get angry because he knew that the girl wasn't alone out there, he knew there was someone with her.

Everyone packed in silence and it unsettled Allen, they weren't usually like this. Maybe Kanda and Lavi fought again, but even after that happened they would go back to normal after a few minutes, this really concerned Allen.

They were all out of the warehouse and to the town in a matter of minutes. Allen didn't like going back out toward the danger, neither did the rest of the group, but in order to move in a new direction they had to move opposite of the forest they traveled in.

Lavi and Lenalee were informed about the girl they spotted, Lavi was a bit surprised to hear that bit of information and something gleamed in his eyes but before Allen could tell what it was Lavi had blinked. Lenalee was concerned about what they were going to do, that was when Kanda explained that they would have to go back out to the town to continue on, they just would have to be extra carful and make sure to be discreet about walking around. Before they had even reached the town, Allen had felt something looming over the whole situation but took a deep breath and kept his eyes forward.

It was when they where in the heart of the town that something really didn't seem right to Allen. They were walking quietly down a sidewalk, Lavi had his hand in Lenalee's, Kanda was muttering to himself, something to do with the rain not letting up, he was a little bit ahead from Allen but always kept to the group. It was the quietness and dulling happiness that set them all off when they spotted a group of three zombies in front of them. Kanda was the first to stop which make Allen run into him again for the second time that day.

"Wha-" He cut himself off when he saw the lifeless bodies in front of Kanda. Although there was a good length of space between the zombies and their group there was still a chance that they would notice them. Allen hoped that they wouldn't get noticed but today was just not a very good day for anyone.

The first thing that happened was that someone behind them, either Lenalee or Lavi, ran into an abandoned suitcase that someone left laying on the sidewalk, the sound of their foot colliding with the plastic making the only thing ring in the silence.

The second thing that occurred was the gazes of hunger directed to the group, the group tensed up at the small mistake that happened.

The third and final thing that happened was the zombies charging at them with surprisingly fast speed. Allen just stumbled backwards willing his legs to move faster but soon his shoulder were took a hold of and steered him toward an alleyway. Lenalee was leading the group, running in her heels without so much of a stumble, then Lavi right in front of Allen and Kanda. The alleyway twisted left and right until they came to a gate and on the other side the back of a restaurant. Kanda took to shooting the lock off that kept the gate from opening. They filed out of the alleyway with Kanda back in the lead. If they headed through the restaurant then they could go west even thought they originally wanted to go north to the edge of town.

Luckily the door had been slightly open that they hurried to the other side of the building. The coast was clear when they opened the front door prompting Kanda to slow down a bit.

"Do you think we lost them?" Allen piqued up.

"Maybe…" Lenalee offered an answered when nobody spoke up.

Kanda made to speak when he heard the distinct sound of moaning. He whipped around to find two zombies limping toward them.

"Shit!" It was too late for anyone to quiet down, the zombie's had already heard them and seen them.

"This way." Kanda took off to the other side of the road and to another alleyway, the other following suit behind him.

They ran and whenever they thought they were safe more zombies would appear and Kanda swore that they were cursed to repeat this forever.

They soon came to edge of the town in the direction they originally intended to go, they only had one more block to go and then they could get the hell out of there. But it takes one mistake to fuck up everything.

 **00oo00oo00**

Right before they could run down the stretch of pavement to safely, Allen didn't notice the chunk of missing pavement in the road because of the impending darkness of night. His foot caught the edge of the hole and it sends him sprawling to the ground, the rain not helping his fall.

When they kept running from the growing group of zombies they had started to add up and it soon turned into a hoard. They had started to get closer with each stop they made to analyze if the coast was clear.

Kanda looked back quickly from hearing the heavy sound of a body hitting ground. His eyes widened and his body shook as he quickly ran to Allen's side, if he didn't get Allen up quickly the zombies would surely catch up to them. Lavi and Lenalee stopped as they too heard Allen fall, fear in there eyes. Kanda wrapped an arm around Allen's waist and in turn took Allen's arm around his shoulder.

Even though Kanda thought he was quick enough it would never be quick to outrun the impending zombies that now were mere feet from them. It was a mistake that Kanda should have never done; he should have looked behind him when he started to help Allen up. Allen gave out a surprised gasp when a diseased hand grabbed at his ankle forcing him back down to the ground when he started to walk. Kanda quickly took out his gun from his side and shot the zombie and quickly tried to free Allen's ankle with shaking hands. All Kanda could think about was freeing Allen and getting them all to safety, he just reminded himself that this will all be alright.

It all happened in a blur, he just freed Allen's ankle when it happened. He make that mistake again, he wasn't looking behind them. The next thing he knew was that he heard a pained scream behind him. He looked too quickly in his opinion when he thought back to the incident. He saw those chocolate eyes in pain and horror, he also saw the blood.

Kanda never wanted to see his lover die in front of him, ever. But Kanda guessed fate hated him a lot. He remembers someone grabbing at him, pulling at him to get up from the ground. He remembers arm supporting him and his legs tripping over themselves as he was reluctant to leave that motionless body on the ground. He heard yelling but he can't remember what they were yelling about. All he could remember in the time they escaped to safety was Allen. The brown haired, brown eyed boy was so beautiful in his eyes and when he last saw him, lying dead on the dirt covered pavement, he didn't think that he could fall in love again.

But fate just loved to fuck with Kanda Yu.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope that was a good spot to end the prologue, I hope to type the first chapter after I finish the next chapter of We Met by the Sea (I've decided to type that up first). Also I might bring in new stories in the future since I do have another story that I have adopted and need to get the first chapter done, I also might type up a Pandora Hearts fic since one of my friends got me into it and that now I'm obsessed with it ha. Anyway thanks for taking the time to read this fic and I hope to post more soon.**


End file.
